1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for use in replacing a worn pouring pipe and for adjusting molten metal flow through a pouring pipe, and, more specifically, to an apparatus for use in moving a pouring pipe from a waiting position remote from a discharge opening of a metallurgical vessel into a pouring position wherein the pouring pipe is aligned with the discharge opening of the metallurgical vessel, and for adjusting the amount of molten metal flow through the discharge opening and pouring pipe in the pouring position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In EP 0 192 019 A1, an apparatus is disclosed for replacing a worn pouring pipe by moving the head plate of a pouring pipe along guide rails from a waiting position in which the head plate is remote from a discharge opening of a metallurgical vessel, to a pouring position in which the pouring pipe is aligned with the discharge opening of the metallurgical vessel. When a pouring pipe in the pouring position is worn beyond certain limits, it can be moved along the guide rails from the pouring position into a discharge position by a simultaneous movement of a new pouring pipe from the waiting position into the pouring position. However, the pusher mechanism utilized for pushing the new pouring pipe from the waiting position to the pouring position is operable only to replace a worn pouring pipe, and is not operable to adjust the flow of molten metal through the discharge opening of the metallurgical vessel and through the pouring pipe.
In DE 20 27 881 B2, an apparatus is disclosed which provides the function of replacing a worn pouring pipe as in EP 0 192 019 A1, as well as the function of adjusting the flow of molten metal through the discharge opening of the metallurgical vessel. However, this apparatus requires two separate pusher mechanisms, one pusher mechanism to move the pouring pipe by small increments to adjust the flow of molten metal through the discharge opening of the metallurgical vessel, and a second pusher mechanism to move the first pusher mechanism and a slide plate into the pouring position In addition, this apparatus utilizes two such pairs of pusher mechanisms, one on either side of the pouring position